The Last of a Clan
by sharinganillusion
Summary: Sakura hasn't been the same since Naruto returned without Sasuke, Kakashi has withdrawn into himself avoiding his remaining teammates, But with a shock and new mission can Sakura and Kakashi forgive themselves and each other and start a new future?
1. Drunken Liberities

**This is one of the first fanfics I started on would love some opinions and will add a few chapters to get ya in the mood for some new adventure! Stay tuned...**

**Just a reminder I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WISH I DID**

Sharinganillusion

DRUNKEN LIBERTIES

She was drunk, really drunk. Sakura stumbled out of the bar with the nearest, interested, able bodied man. His mouth tasted like sake and she didn't even know his name. Ever since Naruto had returned she had all but, given up hope. Team 7 was shattered. The bonds formed fractured from the strain Sasuke could never come home she didn't love him anymore not that way trying to kill her had dampened that but while he was…alive there was hope Team 7 could be what they once were; the look of Naruto's pained expression bore the guilt of what he had done, what needed to be done. Sai had snuck back to the ANBU unsure of his place amongst the emotions and Kakashi, no one knew what he was up to.

The man's hands were rough and careless. He probably had no idea that he was holding the second most fearsome Kionichi in Konoha, second only to the Hokage herself. Sakura felt the man's hands taking liberties up her skirt along her thigh. Her tight skirt starting to ride up; her body rejected his touch protecting her ever present virginity. "Come on Sugar, let me in." She belatedly tried to push him away. Normally, she wouldn't have a problem but in her current drunken state she couldn't. He pushed her harder against the wall, his grip tightening, "Don't fight it pinky, you know you want it." She felt smothered and fought against him.

Suddenly the weight was lifted from her body. "You will leave now." She knew that menacingly, cold voice anywhere. It only came out when death would soon follow. "Kakashi-Sensei?" with that all went black.

Kakashi looked back at his pink haired former student. He was angry. Not so much at her behavior but, at his since Naruto got back. He had done what he had always done when things had got tough he had avoided the situation all together. Sakura groaned against his back. He didn't even know where she lived these days. The distance he had forced between himself and his former students was because he had failed, as teacher, as comrade and as a captain. He got to his modest apartment. He placed her in his bed and wrapped the blanket over her. He closed the door softly as she slept. He took in his small apartment, there were no unnecessary ornaments his only possessions worth noting were Mr Ukki on the windowsill, his collection of _Icha Icha_ novels and the lonesome photo of Team 7 taken when they were genin next to the one of his own team. He picked up the one with his students, he had never really taken the time to appreciate the annoying young genin. He wondered not for the first time whether their fates were already written, he couldn't help but see his first teammates in the faces of the students, Naruto reminded him of Obito and Sakura had reminded him of Rin in the past. To abandon comrades makes you worse then scum. The guilt at knowing he had unwittingly done just that. He knew he had a lot to make up for. _You were always right Obito._


	2. Morning After, The Delicate Mission

MORNING AFTER

Sakura awoke to the smell of scrambled eggs. Her mouth was parched she looked around and didn't recognize where she was or how she had got there. _Oh no I didn't!_ Vaguely remembering the alley way. She looked down and her clothes will still on maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Good Morning, are you hungry?" Kakashi stood in front of her in is training gear his mask steadfast on his face. His eye smiled the sharigan closed. Sakura groaned, it was all coming back to her now, she had made a fool of herself and Kakashi knew about it. She nodded making her way out to the kitchen. He worked on serving the eggs on to a plate. "I don't normally…" Kakashi cut her off, "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Sakura-chan." She bit her lower lip. He passed her a black tea.

"Kakashi sensei, what happened to you?" Sakura asked, her face not judging, he always found her green eyes hard to ignore; even at a young age those crystal green eyes knew she could get just about anything she wanted if she just asked."I have been busy with solo missions." She noticed his eyes avoiding her, considering what she had been doing when he found her she didn't blame him. He was probably ashamed of her. "Sakura-chan, I know I haven't been there for you and Naruto since...it happened but, we are comrades. I should have been there for you." That was probably the biggest statement he had ever said to her. "Do you think about…him?" He looked at her for the first time in a long time. _Did he think about Sasuke? As much as he thought about Obito, Rin or Minato; _he didn't know what to say so he hesitantly touched her hand in silent understanding.

Sakura trudged back to her apartment. She was glad she wasn't needed at the hospital today. She planned on having a nice warm shower. She mulled over the morning. She hadn't really looked at Hatake Kakashi, her former not so present, porn reading perverted sensei for a long time. It surprised her how young he actually was; granted he still had 14 years on her but he certainly didn't look old. In fact, he looked incredibly well, sexy for his age. And, admittedly she had wasted a good portion of her missions just looking at his arse. It seemed moronic that she had a better sense of its dimensions then his face! She would just die if he knew that. She let out a lazy giggle maybe she was the perverted one. Maybe she was just still a little drunk that's why she let her mind amble in that direction.

She had just wrapped herself in her big pink fluffy dressing gown when a thump interrupted her at the door. She opened it and frowned, even with the ANBU mask it was unmistakenly Sai. "Hi Ugly," she rolled her eyes if she wasn't sure at all he just confirmed it, "Sai, and why would you disturb my perfect morning with your presence." She could imagine his fake-genuine smile playing under his mask, "The Hokage wishes to see you within the hour." Sakura sighed, so much for resting, "Thank you, Sai." She hoped it wasn't just one of the Hokage's personal 'D' missions meaning 'Desperate' locate-the sake-Shizune-has-hidden.

# # #

A DELICATE MISSION

Sakura walked in the Hokage's office like she did most days of the week. Shisou sat behind her desk her head in her hands, Sakura could have sworn that Tsuande hadn't even noticed her entrance. And, if her face didn't show her age her weariness certainly did. "Sakura, always punctual, pity you couldn't have rubbed off on Kakashi." Sakura shrugged knowingly, " Well, maybe he did… his average for making us wait was four hours when we started as genin towards the end he was only late an hour," she smirked, "You wanted to see me Shisou…" Tsuande nodded just as a pop made Sakura jump on her left and there stood none other than Hatake Kakashi as if summoned at his earlier mention. His orange _Icha Icha_ book in his face, how he could read those things was beyond Sakura especially in public. She would rather die than admit she herself had in fact read the books out of curiosity over her sensei's fascination with them but she would be damned if anyone was going to find that out.

"KAKASHI!" Tsuande barked as he snapped his book shut. "If you put that material in my face again I will ram it so far down your throat you will be shitting paper for a month!" Sakura smirked knowing full well that her ill tempered Shisou could indeed do just that if she was so inclined. Tsuande looked particularly troubled, she knew that these two shinobi were the only two in the villiage she could trust with this mission. Naruto was busy with his studies to become Hokage that she couldn't spare him for this delicate mission, besides she doubted he could've handled it with the sensitivity it required. Kakashi noted Tsuande's tension. She looked as if she was fighting some sort of internal battle over this mission she intended to give them. She placed a scroll in front of her, Sakura went to pick it up, "Before you read this scroll I need you to understand that this is a very important mission. It's a personal mission for the Leaf Village." She added, "As you both know the Leaf Village maybe at peace with its surrounding nations the knowledge you two and I alone will hold could effect that balance and throw everything the Kage's have tried to keep together since the Fourth Shinobi War into chaos."

"Uchiha Itachi proved himself to be a true hero of Konoha, though this would never be public knowledge we owe him a great deal. He sacrificed his reputation, his clan for the sake of this village and for peace," Sakura had no idea where this was headed and was confused as to why she was pointing out something that they all knew but could not speak out loud. "It has come to my knowledge that Itachi also ensured in his forethought the survival of his clan roots." Sakura gulped and Kakashi stilled, "Itachi fathered a child." Sakura gasped putting her hand over her mouth while Kakashi froze masking his shock little better.

"Your mission is simple, retrieve the last Uchiha and bring the child home."

# # #


	3. Daybreak, The Journey

DAYBREAK

Sakura's head was still reeling with shock. She stood before the memorial, it had taken a great deal of persuasion for Tsunade to convince the council that it was in their best interest to acknowledge Sasuke on the memorial, but there it was, his name stood the last cold reminder that he ever was alive, "Sasuke, if only you had known." She whispered, Sakura's mind wandered over the 'what if's' of the current scenario when she felt the chakra presence of someone else in her shadow, "You still come here every morning." She said quietly, Kakashi said nothing, he knew why she was here he had considered leaving when he had realized that his usual morning routine was not so usual, then he remembered the promise he had made to himself when he had found her in the alleyway. They stood in silence. He looked at the fresh flowers laid at the stone he had noticed them every couple of days and had wondered who had brought them here, now he had his answer seemed he wasn't the only one that visited every day.

In silent companionship the pair headed to the gate where they were originally going to meet to head out on the sensitive mission delegated to them. Sakura broke the silence, "The scroll indicated that it was hidden within a small town on the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Mist. It seems the mother died birthing the babe…Itachi hid the child enclosed in a seal that would hide it from anyone meaning to cause it harm…judging by this the child would be no more than a toddler." She frowned finding no indication of the gender of the child or any other defining qualities how were they going to know when they found it?

After 8 hours of travelling in the silence the pair stopped to make camp. Both had been lost in their thoughts about the unknown Uchiha. Kakashi pulled out his _Icha Icha Paradise_ planning to indulge himself into distraction. Sakura groaned, "It's a wonder your brain had fried…" she commented drily, "That's why our sex were given two…" she nearly choked on her tea at the comment, he wasn't usually so flippant with his comments and it was the first time he had ever made a comment of _that_ nature in front of her let alone to her.

He couldn't resist teasing her, for all her comments he knew about her stash of _Icha Icha_ novels, he had been in the shop when she bought them she must have been too caught up in what she was doing to notice him. He remembered that he had been so shocked that he had nearly reprimanded her like a child before realizing that she was in fact a young woman now. He looked at her now leaning back on her back pack eyes closed. He was aware at that moment just how much of a woman she was. His mismatched eyes traced her legs from her ankle up past the tight black leggings that accentuated her muscular legs. Her black figure hugging top crept up flashing him a view of her taunt untouched stomach. Coming up to breast he had to steal his eyes back to his book lest his body give away what he thought of _them._ She hadn't noticed she was sleeping lightly; she was probably more exhausted then she let on, she had been confined to the hospital since becoming the Head Doctor post the Fourth Shinobi War. He put the sleeping bag over her whether for her comfort or his he did not know.

THE JOURNEY

The next day at the crack of dawn she woke to Kakashi standing over her, "Rise and shine, Princess." He said, his tone light, "Do you have to be so cheerful in the morning?" she asked grumpily, he held out a coffee to her as if in a peace offering. At least he knew how to get on her good side. Sakura was an enigma to Kakashi ever since she had become the Hokage's apprentice; he had noticed that she wasn't as fragile as he had always treated her. He suspected it had more to do with how much of a handful Naruto and Sasuke had been as well as their uniquely strong power, it made even the higher than average shinobi's appear ordinary. Sakura was anything but ordinary. He supposed he shoudn't have been surprised since she had been the only one that could keep those two from tearing each other apart in the early days. Even he had become a little intimidated by her you never did know whether she was going to be sweet or tear your limbs from you. And, with the Hokage's teachings and temper he had no doubt she could.

"How did the Hokage know about the child?" Sakura asked, "Itachi always thought ahead, he knew he didn't have long to live and he couldn't have guessed he would be reanimated but he entrusted the information to a priest at the orphanage to pass on after the war ceased. He would've known it was in the child's and Leaf's best interest to keep its location and identity hidden." Sakura chewed her bottom lip in thought, Kakashi shifted feet, he thought he heard Sakura mutter,"he really was a genius."

Kakashi made the trek to the border of the Mist it took nearly a whole day. "We will set up camp here." Kakashi said abruptly, "Sensei, the orphanage is just over the bridge we could get to it tonight." Kakashi shook his head, "I have a feeling we will have trouble after we remove the child… the seal's protecting the child will collapse no doubt once we remove them from the orphanage we have to have a rest before we get the child." Sakura's heart sank a little, how were they going to get a toddler back to the village? Sakura had never even dealt with children and she glanced at Kakashi thinking his involvement with them as students was enough to suggest that he had no idea either.

Kakashi could sense Sakura's troubled thoughts. It wasn't like they didn't mirror his own. She doubted their ability to get back safely with an Uchiha a child in toe. Kakashi looked out from under his book at the girl; the moon hit her skin with a faint glow. Sakura really had become an admiral woman. He wondered when he started to see her that way and not as the student. He wondered what the child meant to Sakura and her feelings for the late Sasuke.

He sighed even with the fire and sleeping bag he could see she was cold. He beckoned her over, she frowned but followed his order like the faithful subordinate he remembered briefly. "You can't afford to get a cold, it would mean loss of chakra and weaken our defence." He stated purposely leaving no room for argument. She shuffled in next to him mumbling something about him not getting, 'perverted ideas'. He threw the sleeping bag over them staying awake, even if he hadn't been on watch it would have been difficult with her body that close. It's not like the teammates hadn't been in this situation before due to the need of body heat. But, it felt different he felt her arse move along his hip as she adjusted herself closer back to his side, She was sound asleep but he didn't dare move in case his current…state rub against her. "Fuck" he whispered to himself; trying hard to think of anything but the girl next to him.

It was going to be a long night.

# # #


	4. The Unexpected

**Just a reminder I DO NOT OWN NARUTO :) I think you might like the twist in this chapter, thanks again for reading and review please :) continue interest and I will journey to continue the work :)**

**Stay Tuned...**

**Sharingan Illusionx**

THE UNEXPECTED

They knocked on the door of the large orphanage. It was a simple building, decaying around its edging showing the age of the building. A priest came to the door, he was rather young looking man but, what was surprising was he had no eyes. This perturbed Kakashi slightly and made him uncomfortable. "The Hokage sent us." Kakashi stated to the priest unasked question the man nodded looking relieved. The two entered the building, wearily the noise of children entered the air, and it made Sakura nervous. He took them into an office, a simple room with a desk and two chairs. Sakura sat her legs a little jelly and Kakashi stood behind her a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The man ruffled through his desk and pulled out a scroll. "This is the scroll that holds the information on the seal that protects the child. His father and I were good friends." He smiled, "I sense the Copy-nin is here." Kakashi didn't show his surprise, "Can I ask how do you know that?" more curious than anything else. The priest chuckled, "I can sense your sharingan, the blood of the clan calls to me." Sakura frowned, "Why would that be?" Sakura asked, coldness in her own blood. "I am sorry Danzo left me a little worse for wear I am afraid."

Kakashi's eye widened, "You are supposed to be dead." He stated not unfriendly, the man chuckled Sakura felt completely lost in the conversation, "No, I am not dead but I am dying I am afraid. It seems the clock continues to click even after the sharingan's are completely removed." Sakura's shock was evident, "You are Uchiha? But, how?"

"Sakura, this is Uchiha Shisui, best friend to Itachi."

"How did you get away from Konoha without Danzo tracking you down? And the body they found?" He gave a dry smirk, "The Uchiha's most powerful genius created the ultimate genjitzu that created the illusion of a dead body after he found my _dying _body. He got me out, he led me to this orphanage where the former monks nursed me back to health. I stayed what else could I do? They nursed me and helped me find a semblance of a life with my lack of options it was the best I could do." He rubbed his bandaged empty eye sockets lost in memories. "Itachi visited when circumstance would allow, the last time he turned up he handed over his child, another sacrifice… it was harder for him then leaving Sasuke. At least, Sasuke could know of his clan and the pride in it. But, he knew he was dying and he knew his role in the world… but, he knew the child would need to be back in Konoha eventually," he turned to Kakashi, "You know why don't you, Hatake Kakashi?" Kakashi nodded, "I am the only one alive with a sharingan." The Uchiha nodded handing Kakashi a separate scroll. "You were requested specifically for this mission. This is for you from Itachi himself."

The shock Kakashi was experiencing was only obvious to Sakura, the tell tale twitch in his chidori arm and the expressionless black eye. Kakashi took the scroll and stared at it he pocketed thinking now was not the time to read it. Sakura sighed, the tension in the room was as thick as ice and just as cold.

"Should we maybe meet the child." Shisui stated.

They walked the corridor where hordes of children either stopped to observe the ninjas or ran to hide from them. "Don't take it personally some of these children were orphaned during the war or before that, they fear ninja." They came to a common room where a maid sat talking to a little girl who was giggling at something being said. The lady looked up and the small girl jumped off the seat. Sakura held back tears as her gaze met the little girls. She wore pigtails, Sasuke's black eyes and white skin; she couldn't have been anymore then two or three years old. "Kakashi, Sakura this is Mikoto. " The girl flashed a smile, "Miko, me Miko." Sakura smiled and bent down, "Im Sakura." The girl touched Sakura's face, "Sakrra."

Kakashi grimaced, _Obito what would you make of this?_


	5. The Broken Seal

**This is problem my favourite chapter so far :) more to come... Thanks again and review and ask questions if you prefer PM me if you like :)**

**Stay Tuned... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Sharingan Illusion x**

BROKEN SEAL

_Hatake Kakashi,_

_Given my complicated history with the Leaf, I know this would be a strange request. If Shisui has given you my letter no doubt you know the truth of my double edged sword life. _

_Of all the people to address my final piece to I would not have predicted it to be you and you are probably wondering why I have. After all, we are perceived enemies. My brother, Sasuke was your student, now due to my own failures as a brother he is with Orochimaru. If all had gone well I would have entrusted him with this surprising mission. However, it is not to be. _

_You were trained by the Fourth Hokage yourself and are possibly the only person alive that can lift the seals I have put in place._

_As the last bearer of the Uchiha Sharingan, you are the only person who can pass on the knowledge and training to the child, my daughter Mikoto, the last Uchiha. I am aware of your reputation and have witnessed it myself. I understand, the clan turned you away when you returned from that mission in which you received the eye and I have little right to ask anything of you after they turned their back on you. I don't know the circumstances of which you became a holder of the eye but, with it I assume you would understand the responsibility the person gave you. It is a great respect._

_It is that respect which I now rely on._

_Uchiha Itachi, _

_Heir of the Uchiha Clan_

Kakashi rolled up the scroll. He lay back on the stretcher Sakura hadn't come back from tucking in Mikoto who had insisted on 'Sakrra' checking for monsters. The orphanage seemed to rattle with the ghosts of the Uchiha. And, Kakashi wondered not for the first time how his own life had become so entwined with that of the Uchiha's. _Still, now Obito._

Sakura returned, she smiled, "You seem thoughtful Kakashi-sensei," He looked up, Sakura knew him best out of all his former students he suspected. Despite the time absent from each others' lives she hadn't missed a beat. She had always been the most perceptive. He rubbed his temple, a head ache starting from the days' tension. She walked over sitting on the edge of his stretcher and reached out with her medical ninjitsu. He relaxed as her chakra flowed through him. It always had a soothing pattern to it. He remembered all those times he had landed out on her windowsill with post mission injuries, she had never blinked an eyelid. She knew he trusted her. The last time he had done that was before Naruto had returned.

"She is much like him." She whispered, "in looks." Kakashi nodded,

"I sensed the chakra within her when I tucked her in, its sealed off I couldn't reach to it."

"Itachi sealed her chakra to mask her location he wrote it into the sealing scroll. No doubt, when we lift it tomorrow it's going to come rushing back into her system." Kakashi had been overwhelmed by Itachi's genius when he studied the scroll, thanks to Minato's studies Kakashi had a good grasp on the level of chakra and skill that would have been needed to create such a seal.

"A seal within a seal," Sakura murmured, biting her lip. Kakashi lost his train of thought as his finger went up to trace that same lip she kept biting. Sakura froze it was as if she had landed a butterfly she feared one wrong move would send him crawling back into his shell. Kakashi leant forward putting his lips softly to hers.

Sakura embraced his lips and kissed him back. His movements were authoritative and lazy at the same time. Just like him. They implied strength and displayed a weakness in the same breath. Sakura wanted to show him how grateful she was to him for what he had done for her.

He stopped momentarily pulling away as if pulling himself away from a dream. Turning on his side back to her, "We should get some sleep." Sakura felt a little breathless and hurt at the same time but, rule 25# a shinobi should never show their emotions. She turned to her own bed, "Yes, we should."

Kakashi was awake when a bang on the door startled him at the crack of dawn; Sakura was just rousing. He answered the door. He frowned not seeing anyone when a small hand tugged at his leg. Mikoto stared up at him. "Uncle says you taking me away." Her eyes didn't seem upset more inquisitive. It wasn't a question so he figured answering it was a moot point. "Why do you wear a mask?" He hadn't expected that, "Because, I get sunburn." He muttered. She frowned not sure whether to believe him or not but shrugged, "I want food." She stared at him expectantly, he turned to Sakura who was muttering about 'early mornings' and 'hospital shifts'. He sighed the girl still clung to his leg as he led her to the dining room where a communal miso soup pot sat. She could barely reach the table but watched him carefully as he prepared to bowls he put it on the table lifting her to sit at the bench beside him. No one was up yet and the kitchen was busy, he figured what would a three year old wouldn't care and pulled down his mask to eat his soup as she told him about the orphanage cat Mr. Meow. "And, he is huuuuge." Using her hands to demonstrate just how big she thought the cat was. He put his mask back in place before anyone else witnessed. Her vocabulary was big and she certainly didn't appreciate the usual Uchiha silence.

Sakura walked in the dining room to find Kakashi looking slightly awkward at the toddler beside him. She had never seen him with a mission that unsettled him as much as this little girl could. The girl caught Sakura walking in, "Sakkra!" she yelled, squealing as if it was picked up the girl, "Why don't we go say goodbye to Uncle." She wouldn't say a word too Kakashi unless necessary,

The little girl hugged the blind man with much love. Sakura wondered if Sasuke could've had that. Kakashi was painting up the symbols and making some jutzu hand signals at different points. With the final move it was lifted and the ground cracked around the drawn symbols. Sakura could feel the energy that she didn't even realize was there being lifted from the place. Mikoto stood next to her, her eyes large as she lost her breath and passed out. Sakura bent beside her as everything stilled. The girls chakra network was flowing the lifting of the seal had broken the barriers blocking it. It was like a burst damn no wonder she had passed out. Shisui met Sakura's eye conveying the burden he passed onto them. Kakashi came over and bent down beside the girl. He picked her up putting her on his back like he used to do with Sakura when she was younger, "We must move with the release we may get some unwanted attention."


End file.
